


til you scream

by starsandstark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, NSFW, PWP, Spanking, Stony - Freeform, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandstark/pseuds/starsandstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which Steve and Tony see how many times Steve can come in one night because Steve is a shameless slut and loves to be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	til you scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the filthiest thing I've written, ever. I may or may not be ashamed of that.

Steve walks around to the opposite side of the lab table, kissing Tony lightly.

"You need a bath," he declares, reaching out to wipe at a smudge of oil on the bridge of Tony's nose, "When's the last time you showered?"

Tony ignores this, still intently tweaking the formula he's been working intently since last night. He asks idly, "Care to join me?"

"If I were to join you I'm not sure we'd get a whole lot of bathing done."

Tony's eyes widen in surprise and he smirks, "Is that a challenge?"

Steve shrugs and shifts on his feet, offering his hand.

He replies, "If it's the only way I can get you to take a bath. You think I'm joking. Come _on_."

Tony takes it, pressing his grease-slicked body up against Steve's pristine khakis and plaid shirt. He grabs at Steve's ass and inevitably stains the material with two hand shaped prints. Steve gives Tony a gentle shove away and Tony can't resist the urge to speed up behind him, smacking his ass playfully.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?"

Tony grins triumphantly, "Nope."  
  
"So... Tony, hey, remember when we were fooling around the other day?"

"Which day?"

"Oh, _sarcasm_."

"Are you talking about when I asked you how many times you could come in one night and I said we'd have to try it sometime? Because I haven't forgotten about that and I plan on-"

Steve chuckles nervously and replies, "Tony, I was being serious but you- you need to rinse off first. You'll get the bed filthy."  
  
Tony's laugh echoes throughout the entire floor.  
  
"Oh my god, Steve. You, only you. Fine but I expect you to be ready for me when I come back." Tony yanks at his black tank top, tossing it carelessly onto the floor of their bedroom and unzipping his jeans. "Care to help with these?"

Steve crosses the room and grabs Tony by his belt loops, "Actually, on second thought..."

Tony's eyebrows raise and he stares at Steve expectantly.

"Maybe you shouldn't take a bath. I-I want to try something new. I want you to- to call me names. Pull my hair."

"Oh my fuck. Shit, you want dirty sex, don't you? Are you kidding me right now?"

"No. I want it _hard_ ," Steve explains, "I want to feel you. I want to feel every inch of you. Are you listening? You're doing that thing where you listen and don't- you're not listening," Steve sighs.

Tony's pretty sure he might be drooling right now and he definitely isn't registering much of what Steve is saying, just a few words here and there, mostly that he said he wants it _hard_.

" _Tony_."

He seems to snap out of it, his attention fully on Steve now.

"Oh, okay, I get it. You wanna be roughed up?" Tony's hands frantically begin to unbutton Steve's plaid shirt, un-tucking it and sliding it off his shoulders. His hands are _everywhere_ and he purrs, "We can do that, baby, we can do that _all night long_. I'm listening. You want to feel every inch of my cock inside of you."

"And..."

Tony prompts, "And what?"

"I-I'm gonna- I want to. We've never-" Steve pauses, looks away and sighs in frustration.  
  
"What?" Tony reaches up to cup Steve's face gently and murmurs, "Trust me." He strokes his thumbs over the smooth skin of Steve's cheeks, letting out a soft breath in amusement at the streaks of dirt and grease. He asks, "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," Steve nods.

"Good because you are about to have the best sex of your fucking life. Do you want a safe word?"

"No," Steve answers as his fingers fumble with Tony's belt and he slips it out of the loops effortlessly. Tony makes note to put it to use later as it clatters to the floor and Steve's on his knees before he fully realizes what he's doing.

"Hold that thought, precious." Tony crosses the room and grabs the bottle of Maximus before asking, "Which vibrator?"  
  
Steve pauses for a moment before answering, "The silver one."

He tosses the goods onto the bed as Steve is sliding out of his pants.

"Where do you wanna throw down, sweet pea? Floor or the bed?"

"Start on the- Tony!" Steve groans in frustration, "Look at this! You owe me new pants."  
  
"Okay. I'll buy you new pants and promptly rip them off of you. Come on, you can't seriously care about those," he accuses, gesturing wildly. "You're naked in the-" Tony stops abruptly, ceasing this as the perfect opportunity to get things rolling, "Get your ass over here, bitch."

Steve obeys, crossing the room and letting out a slow, steady breath.

"You're sure you want this?" Tony asks, "You're okay with it?"

"Yes."

With one motion Tony's jeans which were hanging dangerously low on his hips fall and puddle at his feet. He kicks them to the side.

"Then get on your knees like the slut you are and suck my dick."

Steve can't fight back a smile as he drops to his knees and Tony reaches out, grabbing a handful of the perfectly quaffed blond hair, forcing Steve forward. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, moaning as soon as his lips come in contact with Tony's warm skin. He litters Tony's cock with little wet open-mouthed kisses.

"Oh, baby, _baby_ , just like that," Tony breathes softly, wrapping his other hand in Steve's hair and giving it a firm pull. His hard cock slips into Steve's mouth, hitting the back of his throat and Steve- he _moans_ and his own hand wraps around his dick, teasing and twisting and dancing.

"Look at those pretty pink lips stretched around my cock. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, gonna make you come over and over, you won't be able to walk for _days_. Gonna use you like the fucking whore you are." Tony pulls out, grabbing his dick, "Open up; open your mouth for me like a _good boy_."  
  
Steve obeys and Tony slaps his dick against Steve's hollowed cheek, earning a quiet whine. He thrusts back in, the tip of his cock pushing against the inside of Steve's cheek. He raises his hand and lightly slaps the side of Steve's face once. And he- Steve _moans_ , his blue eyes begging Tony to do it again.

Tony asks huskily, "You like that?"

Steve drops the cock from his mouth, looking up at his lover. "Love it," he says softly.

He chuckles, "You would." Tony throws his head back, his fingers digging into Steve's scalp and he pulls _hard_.

"Love it when I fuck your hot mouth? Oh baby, you're so _filthy_. Who knew?" He forces his hand against Steve's face, pushing him back long enough for Tony to get on his knees and he snarls, "Did I say you could stop?"

Forced onto all fours, Steve lunges down for Tony's cock again and swirls his tongue around the tip and moans deliberately. Tony bends over, laying a harsh slap on his ass. Steve gasps, pausing for a moment only to murmur, "Again, harder."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna do this _all night long_."

Steve moans, closing his lips and tugging as he lightly scrapes his teeth up the trunk of Tony's cock. He pulls back slightly, focusing on the sensitive head and he presses the tip of his tongue into the slit. Steve's too fucking good at this and Tony's definitely going to come if he doesn't stop.

Tony releases his grip on Steve's hair, tipping his head back as Steve rises up on his knees and Tony brings them into a vague kiss with tongue and sharp head movements. Tony reaches blindly to the side and grabs his belt, flicking it across Steve's ass. Steve's mouth falls open, breaking the kiss with a harsh gasp and earning another sharp thwack.

Tony chuckles, amused, "You like this?"

"Yes. I love it. Come on, don't stop. More, do it harder."

"Alright, I can work with this. Turn around, baby, show me your ass. Spread it for me, muffin, just like that."

Steve complies before mumbling a delayed reminder, "Tony, this is supposed to be dirty. I don't feel dirty when you call me pet names."

"Oh, _excuse me_ for using terms of endearment to refer to my boyfriend. I thought you liked that cuddly shit."

"Well, yeah, but you're ruining the mood."

Without warning Tony lands a harsh slap to Steve's ass with the leather belt, receiving the moaning response he hoped for and he smirks.

"How 'bout that? You goddamn whore, I hope you're ready for this." Tony tosses the belt aside and grabs the silver vibrator, pumping two messy squirts of lube and slathering it. He shoves two of his fingers into Steve's ass.

"Oh _god_."

"You're so fucking tight." Tony adds a third finger, thrusting them in roughly. "Such a whore for this. Look at your cunt, it's so ready for me. So open and ready." He pulls his fingers out and Steve groans at the loss but dropping his head as soon as Tony fills him with the vibrator. The constant hum is more than Steve could've asked for and he's content to stay like this, his head dropped between his arms, on his hands and knees shamelessly.

Tony grabs the belt again, flicking it across Steve's ass until the flawless skin begins to burn, numb and redden.

"Look at this; you're dripping on the floor, making a fucking mess for me to clean up."

Tony reaches down, swiping his hand at the lube on the floor and rubbing Steve's reddened cheeks affectionately. They're so smooth and round and _slick_. He leans down, pressing a brief kiss to the small of Steve's back.

"T-Tony," Steve murmurs and _fuck_. Steve is- he's _presenting_ his ass for Tony, asking, begging for more, pushing it back toward him, "Move it, please, I-I wanna come. Please."

"Tell me what a bad boy you've been. Who's your daddy, baby? Tell me, tell me how much you fucking _love this._ "

Steve hesitates but he's so close, he clenches his muscles in a desperate attempt to create friction. He groans in frustration, "You are, I love this, love this so much, love- _fuck!"_

Tony grabs the vibrator, forcing it further inside, pressing it down in the perfect place because he knows, he _knows_ that it's the right spot. And Steve's coming, head bowing as he goes down on his elbows. He's a panting mess already, oil speared across his ass, his back, through his hair.

"Feeling sleepy?" Tony asks mockingly.

"Just getting started," Steve breathes. He slowly rises up onto his hands and knees again.

Tony hesitates before asking, "What next? Fingers? Mouth? Dick?"

"I want..." Steve pauses, pondering his options.

"Is it cool if I sort of fuck you now and get it out of the way? Because I fully intend on wrecking that gorgeous ass of yours. Make you so loose. I don't wanna fuck it when you're loose."

"Go for it," Steve breathes, "Let's go."

Tony wonders if he's legitimately awake right now. Steve is in front of him, on all fours, begging, and whether he's dreaming or not he's going to take full advantage of the situation. When he shoves three fingers inside of Steve he's positive that he isn't dreaming.

"You're so slippery, so wet already. Steve, darling, you're _dripping_ for me."

He pulls his fingers out, laying a slap on Steve's ass before grabbing the base of his dick and positioning it. He pushes in with one fluid motion and Steve lets out a long continuous moan.

"Fuck, you're so wet, so slick and still _so tight_. But not for long. Oh, baby," he pauses to pull out and thrust back in, "Fucking you so loose, you feel it?"

"Oh, I feel it," comes Steve's amused response, "Come on, harder. Do it like you mean it."

Tony obeys, fucking into him steadily as Steve hand wraps around his cock, pushing back to meet Tony's thrusts and finally there's friction, the lube dripping and sliding down Steve's thighs. Finally Steve is satisfied and Tony's fingers dig into his hips and he's fucking him relentlessly, not that Steve minds _at all._ Without much thought Tony pauses, grabs Steve's arm and tugs.

"Come on, up. Move it."

Steve whines at the loss of Tony's cock when he stands and Tony gives Steve a playful shove toward the bed and he climbs up in anticipation, wriggling his ass in the air for the taking. Tony reaches back, snatching his belt and whipping it across Steve's ass. He grabs those hips, leaning down to press a kiss to Steve's ass before his cock thrusts in again, earning a guttural moan from Steve.

"You love this? Love me making you my bitch?" Tony asks tauntingly, pausing to reveal the reason for moving to the bed. He lifts one leg, hitching it up over Steve's back and pressing the bottom of his foot against the back of Steve's head. This doesn't only create better leverage, it's fucking _sexy_ and rough and Steve _loves it_.

"Okay?"

"Good," Steve moans, one hand fisting the sheets and the other wrapped around his dick, "So hot, Tony."

"Wanna see you come," Tony pants, his pace picking up again, "I wanna see you come undone for me again, moaning and spreading your legs like the slut you are. Loving every moment of my cock inside of you, fucking yourself on my dick, worshiping me for the things I to do your ass. I love this, love to hear you moan. My god, you're so good. So – ah - loose and sloppy. I love you, baby, this was such a good idea, love fucking you like a _whore_."

In his final thrusts Tony spills into Steve and the feeling of Tony's come shooting inside of Steve is enough to make him follow suit. He's there, his shuddering breaths and his suddenly stiff body serving as the only clues to let Tony know that he's come undone for the second time tonight. When Tony drops his leg he accidentally kicks Steve in the face but he's too exhausted to utter an apology. He crawls up beside Steve on the bed, collapsing next to him.

"Fuck, I'm tired."

Steve hesitates a moment before rolling onto his back and saying, "I'm not done..."

Tony lets out a breathy chuckle, "Yeah, you're not getting my cock again tonight."

"Fingers?" Steve asks hopefully, his chest still heaving.

Tony debates the thought before answering, "No. Come here, sit on my face. Let me taste you."

Steve's belly tingles in anticipation as he obeys, straddling Tony's face, legs on either side of his boyfriend's exhausted body, knees digging into the mattress. Tony moans at the slick heat of Steve's ass, the salty tang of his come mingled with sweat and lust. He slips his tongue inside of Steve briefly, sucking what semen he can out and swallowing.

"This is so fucking sexy," Tony mumbles more to himself than to Steve, "I love your ass." He reaches around, taking hold of Steve's cock and pumping it lazily. He asks nonchalantly, "Do you even go soft in between?"

"No?" Steve asks, more than answers, turning to look over his shoulder, "But you do."

"Shut up, you little orgasmic bitch," Tony laughs. He suddenly can't breathe because his nose is buried in the cleft of Steve's ass and Steve's entire _weight_ is on his face, tongue buried deep inside as Steve rocks back and forth desperately. Tony pulls back and manages to move his head enough to sink his teeth into the beautiful flesh of Steve's ass cheek.  
  
"Oh, oh, fuck, oh- shit!" Steve hisses through his teeth, riding out his orgasm, moaning shamelessly and trailing a hand up to pinch and squeeze a nipple. Tony lays a harsh slap on Steve's ass and he moves to the side, tangling Steve's legs with his own.

"You ready for the grand finale, princess?"

"No more," Steve begs, shaking his head. But damn it, Tony was set on doing this so Steve's going to come _one more time_.

"One more. You can manage. Hands and knees, baby doll." Tony pulls himself up, leaving the bed long enough to go get the lube and come back. He sits back against the pillows comfortably, petting Steve's thigh.

"Back it up, baby, bring it to daddy."

Steve obeys, twisting around to look at him quizzically, "Really, Tony? ‘Daddy’?"

"Shut the fuck up, you love it."

He hesitates before murmuring, "I do."

"Say it."

"Come on, please. Put your fingers in me, punch me open."

"Kinky bitch," Tony laughs breathlessly as he slathers his hand in lube, rubbing his fingertips across Steve's hole briefly before shoving all four of them in.

"Yeah," Steve moans out, "Are you-?"

"I am," Tony confirms, tucking the tip of his thumb against the rim of Steve's strained ass. He curls his fingers and pushes in, earning a gorgeous wet slurp in return and Steve's entire body convulses and swallows his fist with ease.

"Oh god, Tony, do it, do it, do it."

Tony obeys, punching his entire fist into Steve, reveling in the sounds coming from both his ass and his mouth. Steve sighs quietly, secretly hoping to wrap this up quickly because he would love nothing more than to shower and sleep.

"Listen to that," Tony begins, "The sound of my fist plowing through your asshole alone is enough to make me more than rock hard. Your loud, sexy moaning; you sound like such a whore, I could come to listening to that alone. And then there's this view, watching your juicy ass ooze out the gooey, dripping lube - or is it my come? All of this, Steve, imagine seeing all of this going on as I punch fuck you into oblivion and demolish your once-innocent, tight little hole with waves rippling across your perfect ass."

Steve pushes back, fucking himself so deep and Tony's fist is buried half-way to the forearm when he comes. Tony's cock twitches lazily when he feels Steve clench around him, rocking back and forth slightly as he rides out his orgasm.

"To-Tony, pull it out. Oh my god, feels so good, so full."  
  
He complies, sliding his wrist out slowly and leaning forward to press a kiss to Steve's completely destroyed ass. They both collapse into a heap of exhaustion of slippery, sweaty tangled limbs.

"Did that really just happen?" Tony teases, "Four times... wow."

Steve moves his head, smears of grease still vaguely visible on his body. He's such a complete wreck and he doesn't fucking _care_ because his dignity went out the window when Tony shoved the vibrator up his ass.

Steve asks quietly, "You're not gonna forget any of this, are you?"

Tony grins, "Yeah, probably not."


End file.
